


Harmony Headcanon Challenge

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 1 were plaid shirt, sunset, and hot chocolate! :)





	1. Week 1

Hermione had just awakened moments ago. She sat up, while wrapping a blanket around herself. Thinking to herself, _'God, Harry's bed is a lot more comfortable than mine! I should sleep here more often.'_ She shivered and noticed she was missing a few articles of clothing… well, all of them to be precise!

She saw her jeans rolled up in a ball on the nightstand next to her forgotten mug of **hot chocolate** ; her… well Harry's… **plaid shirt** was on the covers at the foot of the bed; her bra was hanging on the headboard; that just left… her panties. After a few minutes of searching, she found the item… under Harry's pillow.

She giggled at this, 'Of course, where else would they have been?' She smiled in response to finding everything that was hers. Actually, she had forgotten one thing.

"Harry?" she asked, hoping her voice would carry throughout the tent. He burst through the door, as if she had just told him she was being attacked.

"What is it, Hermione? Are you alright?" He gently began caressed her face.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just wanted to make sure you were!" His face broke out into a grin, "Of course I am, Hermione. I have you here. There's no one else I would rather be with."

He wrapped his arms around her body to make sure she knew his feelings were sincere. "Besides, you're the only one who understands me. The one I can talk about anything with. The only girl I'll ever love." He pulled back his arms. "But since you cooked dinner last night, it's only fair I make us breakfast. I'll call you when it's ready."

With that, he kissed her and started for the kitchen. She rolled over and began reminiscing about the events leading up to last night; watching the **sunset** together, running for cover after the snowstorm blew in, sharing soup while discussing horcrux details, and agreeing to sleep together. She glanced at his dresser and saw his old quidditch hoodie, with POTTER shimmering across the back.

She whispered, "Someday…"


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 2 were silk, candle, and time-turner! :)

Harry and Hermione were always rather fond of winter. They hadn't the faintest idea why but it went back to their days at Hogwarts. But what they loved more than the actual season was the holiday season: Christmas was upon them! One day away, as a matter of fact!

Their beautiful tree was trimmed, the lights were hung outside, and the children's gifts were wrapped, waiting to be torn into the following morning. Everything was perfect for their pre-Christmas party tonight…

"Except that!"

Harry was adjusting the clock on the mantel when his eyes were pulled towards the lettering of the 4 stockings below. His and Hermione's were at either end and the two in the middle belonged to their children. He felt the lettering of each and reminisced back to their birth.

 _Hugh_ was emblazoned in bright silver, while _Jasmine_ was shimmering bright gold. Before he even knew what was happening, his eyes were being pulled again to something else. He found himself gazing at the staircase and was lost for words. Hermione was standing there wearing a red dress, that looked unfinished,

_"Well, it does cover everything, I guess."_

__

matching high-heels that brought her face-to-face with him, and of course, the **time-turner** hanging around her neck, settling on her chest. Unable to form a coherent thought, he decided to take action.

He took her in his arms, spun her around once, and brought his lips to hers. Untangling herself from him, she said, "Save the dancing for later, Mr. Potter."

He grinned and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter. I couldn't help myself." The doorbell rang. He put his arm around her waist, gripping the **silk **dress, and asked, "Ready for a party?" "I'm not worried, Harry. I'm with you."  
…****

********

********

The party had ended and they were now cuddling in bed.

"I can't wait till the morning when a pair of kids will be hopping up and down on our bed, screaming for us to 'get up, already!'" he whispered to her. No response. He sat up to get a good look at her in the light of the candle on the nightstand. She was already fast asleep, breathing peacefully. He kissed her cheek gently, and leaned over to blow out the **candle**. The grandfather clock downstairs chimed, indicating it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 3 were amortentia, mirror of erised, and jealous! :)

One moment can change everything…

"I get it, you choose him." And then he was gone. Leaving nothing in his wake besides his **jealousy** -laced words and his two 'friends', left to take down the most evil wizard the world had seen.

Static.

That is all that plagued the tent from the time Harry turned on the radio up until this very moment. Hermione would complain normally, but seeing as Ron had just up and left them, this was neither the time nor place for such an action.

Looking over at Hermione and seeing her displeased look, he turned it down and continued scrolling. Then, as if the volume was the problem, he found a station that was playing music.

He increased the volume again, _"Forgive us now for what we've done, It started out as a bit of fun."_

__

Her interested having peaked, she turned her attention toward the radio to find Harry staring at her; deep in thought, no less. "Um, Harry?" She said trying to get his attention.

He said nothing. He simply stood on the spot and found his feet moving closer and closer to her. If Hermione was surprised at this, she was beyond shocked to see his hand extended to her. She looked from his hand to his magnetic eyes. She wished he would say what was on his mind, rather than relying on reading it through his eyes. Although, thinking it over, Hermione couldn't complain; it was just another reason to get lost in his orbs. She always loved his kind and caring eyes that spoke to her louder than his own voice could.

_"I once was blind but now I see…Is that such a stretch of the imagination?"_

__

Before she realized what exactly was going on, she came back from her thoughts to the reality in front of her where Harry was swaying back and forth attempting to get a laugh out of her. Indeed, she couldn't hold back the laugh. Harry would only make himself look like a fool if it earned a 'signature Hermione giggle', as he put it. They were now circling each other in an eternal dance, balancing each other every step of the way.

_"We're happy, Ma, we're having fun, It's beyond my wildest expectation."_

__

__

His head found her shoulder. Her chin rested easily on his. They were simply moving with the melody of the music when it faded away and the sound of static filled the tent yet again. Harry pulled back slowly and Hermione followed suit. They studied each other closely; Harry, noticing Hermione's flushed face and her tongue running along her bottom lip; "Does she want this as much as I do?" he thought to himself.

Hermione, noticing Harry's mind working overtime at what this meant and what would come next. She had a hard time imagining this all to be real. Although this was nothing like the time **Amortentia** played keep away with Ron's sanity. Harry had made a decision. Hermione took in the situation and realized that this was happening. Harry was edging closer and closer to her. A couple more inches…

CRASH!

Harry jumped back, pulling Hermione down with him. The pair was now on the ground looking for the source of the sound. Hermione burst out laughing at seeing the reason for them being on the floor. "Honestly, Harry, was it necessary to pull me down over a book?"

He looked to the spot and realized that one of Hermione's books had fallen off the dresser and landed on the radio, which was magically working and playing another song; _"Every part in my heart I'm giving out, every song on my lips I'm singing out."_

__

__

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just trying to protect you." He reasoned.

She smiled at hearing this and lightly swatted his chest, "Well, we're both safe, so that's all that matters." Harry just noticed the position they were in; Harry was on his back and Hermione lying on his chest; they were so close. Too close.

_"She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud; she's the one, she's the one, I say it proud."_

__

__

Harry had no control of his lower body and it was now betraying him. Her leg was now the victim of his arousal and if it wasn't clear by his growing blush, her widening eyes made it clear.

"Uhmmm, I think it's safe for us to get up now, Hermione." She refused to move. After a few moments of intentionally avoiding her, he finally settled on her face; and her eyes; down to her lips; and returning to her eyes. Feeling braver from what almost occurred earlier, she leaned down and he met her halfway and their lips met.

_"I'm telling the world, that I've found a girl, the one I can live for, the one who deserves; to give all my heart, a reason to fly, the one I can live for, a reason for life."_

__

__

Hermione put all she could into that kiss (even pushing back against his… excitement) and was pleased that he returned her passion. They broke for air, and she rested upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They needed no words to ask what all of this was or what it was going to be, but they let the magnitude of the situation soak in and just wanted to take in each other for the moment.

Hermione thought back to her first real kiss minutes ago, and recalled back to seeing something rather similar first year when she stumbled upon the **Mirror of Erised**. The only key difference was her first kiss was after the dance and not on the floor… she couldn't complain with how it actually happened, seeing as it was with Harry in both cases. The songs' melody was now growing softer and softer until it had ended. And the static had returned once more.

* * *

O' Children - Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds  
Taio Cruz - Telling The World


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 4 were pensieve, post-war (in some version of the word), and patronus! :)

It was all Harry ever imagined. The day he had dreamed of for so long, but never believing it would arrive. There Voldemort was; reduced to a pile of ash from his own curse rebounding and striking him. Harry stood there, both his wand and the Elder wand in hand, looking over the dust, checking to make sure nothing would spring from the ashes and attack him.

A roar of applause broke his concentration and he remembered he was surrounded by the whole of Hogwarts. Next thing he knew, anybody and everybody was around him; trying to hug him, shake his hand, anything to show their appreciation. Then one hand that he knew too well broke through the crowd and took his hand in hers. She was pulling him through the sea of witches and wizards until they reached the outer ring. Throwing the invisibility cloak over the pair of them, Hermione led them to the nearest deserted corridor, away from the celebratory roars and people cheering.

"You always know exactly what I want; peace and quiet." He said, as he glanced up and down the barren hallway.

She threw her arms around him and gripped him tight, "I'm just so happy it's over, Harry. You beat him!" She exclaimed.

She pulled back to see a mixed facial expression and got her impending question answered when he pulled a vile from his pouch. A silvery liquid sloshing back-and-forth could only be one thing.

"Is that…"

"Yes, I'm going to the headmaster's office now." He broke into a run towards the staircase with her right on his heels.

He thought back to his last conversation with Ron:

_"I know we've had our rough spots, this last year especially. But after everything we've been through, we're friends, right?"_

__

__

_He looked as if on pins and needles, hoping he would hear what he wanted. Harry had tear-filled eyes before walking up to him and hugging him on the spot._

__

__

_"Best friends for life, Ron. And I'm sure we'll have many rough patches when this is all over with."_

__

__

_"I know, Harry. But if anything goes wrong…"_

__

__

_He took his wand from his pocket and pressed it to his lobe and began drawing a memory from it. He put it in the glass vile and placed it in Harry's hand._

__

__

_"…Just take good care of her, Harry."_

__

__

_"We'll be fine, Ron. All of us will make it through this. I'll see you in a bit." Ron gave a forceful smile before turning sharply and sprinting the opposite way towards the battle._

__

__

That was the last time they spoke to each other. Harry was now holding back tears while he made his way over to the levitating bowl. He poured the memory into the dish, gave a glance towards Hermione, and dipped his head low into the **pensieve**.

"I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to say it, Hermione, but… I love you."

Harry looked around and saw trees, snow, and the tent that they spent months in. Harry determined that this was the night when Hermione had kept watch… a night or two before Ron stormed out on them. He glanced back to both of them to see them snogging. As much as he had prepared himself over the years for it to happen, it still stung. Hermione wore an expression of sadness and regret.

"Oh, Ronald, I like you, but not to that degree."

Ron was now focusing on the ground, wishing she had reciprocated his feelings. Composing himself, he looked into her eyes and asked, "It's Harry, isn't it?"

She twirled her wand between her fingers before gripping it and whispering, "Expecto Patronum".

A bright silver figure erupted from the tip and was drifting through the air in front of them… Harry was now being ripped from the memory and was thrown back onto the floor. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him against the wall.

"Harry, what happened? What'd you see?" She asked concerned.

"Why did you conjure a **patronus** when Ron asked you if you had feelings for me?" She gave a wry smile before giving a flick of her wand and, after thinking back moments ago to Harry defeating Voldemort, said the charm.

Once again, a silver animal burst from the wand and filled the air. This time Harry got a good look at it and discovered Hermione's patronus was no longer its usual Otter, but it was now a Doe, prancing back-and-forth in front of them.

"Your patronus changed forms, Hermione?" She nodded in response. "When did it all happen?"

"Well, it changed about a week ago, but I think I've loved you for a lot longer than that." She answered confidently.

His brain wanted her to repeat that last statement just to make sure he had heard her right. He shifted his head and leaned forward until his forehead was against hers. He heard her breathing intensify at this little motion and saw her face grow pinker as time seemed to slow down. And then he leaned down. And it was everything and nothing. It was everything Hermione had expected and nothing could top it; the first of many kisses to come.

"So… what happens now?" Harry couldn't believe she had to ask.

"Do you not understand what you mean to me?" Her face lit up like a sky anticipating a sunrise. "Hermione, I couldn't have saved the world without you. You kept me going through it all… I could always count on you. Always."

A lone tear fell from her eye after hearing this admission. They stood up and began walking hand-in-hand towards the exit. And like the pages of a book, they moved past the era of pain, caused from Voldemort and his followers, and moved on to an era of **post-war** improvement and coping. But at least they would do it together.


End file.
